The Navajo Drug Abuse Education Program will provide a base for combatting drug abuse among the Navajo people. Research and prevention through education are immediate objectives of the program effort, but the program will reach its full impact with the realization of the five (5) following steps: 1. Establishment of trained personnel to concentrate on the Navajo drug abuse problem and who are empathetic to the feelings of the drug abuser, 2. Implementation of a comprehensive research and documentation system for Navajo drug abuse and related problems, 3. Planning of needed services and programs to attack the drug abuse problem including effective maximization of existing service delivery system, 4. Implementation and expansion of educational and referral information programs regarding drugs and the abuser, and 5. Development and dissemination of "localized" drug prevention and education materials for the use of the individual drug abuser, his family, the schools, other agencies, and for the entire community.